221 Boo!
by Arty Diane
Summary: Anderson and Sally pull a bad prank on John and Sherlock for Halloween, and the duo take revenge! Two 221Bs in chapter one and three 221Bs in chapter two. Challenge by johnsarmylady. Rating for the nature of the pranks!
1. Chapter 1

**For johnsarmylady who challenged me to write a 221 B for Halloween. It got out of hand and now it's a two 221 b story! **

**I don't own BBC Sherlock nor any fictional works mentioned here.**

* * *

John and Sherlock stormed out of the "crime scene", or what was supposed to be one.

"I can't believe it, really, I mean I knew Anderson was an idiot but this was just crossing the line!"

"Calm down John, the man has inherited not a single useful brain cell by some genetic miracle, you really can't expect much from him!"

John continued as if he had not heard Sherlock's less than flattering portray of the man in question. "And to think that Sally was in on it as well! God, I thought she at least had more sense in her than that. How could she take part in such a horrid prank that-that- that witch!"

They both stopped mid-track. Sherlock turned to John "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

John grinned mischievously "We're gonna need some supplies!"

John and Sherlock went to the morgue and found Molly. She gulped when she heard what they were asking from her "Why do you need such a bizarre thing for?"

"Well, it's almost the season for trick or treating, and we thought about participating in the holidays activities." Sherlock supplied.

Molly's face remained impassive. She turned to John.

"We're playing a prank on Anderson, he just went too far." John explained.

Molly grinned "I'm in!"

John smirked "It's time for a little pay back!"

* * *

Lestrade was dumbfounded "That's so weird!"

Sherlock smiled manically "That's the beauty of it!"

Lestrade kept staring "It's like something from a sci-fi movie."

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I did see something like this in Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles!" John joked.

"Won't it give him a heart attack?" Lestrade asked doubtfully.

Sherlock smirked "Oh please, don't be ridiculous Lestrade! This is the closet he'll ever get to one in his entire life time!"

John snorted "You sure know how to put disgusting matters in the most flattering way Sherlock!"

"Why thank you John!"

"It wasn't… never mind, Um, Greg? You might wanna dismiss any sensitive people on the team. Cleaning up after the squeamish ones is going to be such a pain."

Lestade just nodded with an absent look on his face, unable to look away from the container. John lead him out of the room while Sherlock picked up the container and took it into Anderson's office.

When Anderson entered his office, he found a covered cylinder on his desk with a card resting against it. On it read: "Since you need one so desperately, we thought to provide you with one!"

Anderson uncovered the package to find a glass canister. In the slightly greenish liquid was floating, complete with the attached spine, a full human brain.

* * *

** Hope you liked it, and please review. Should I write their revenge on Sally as well?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind reviews, so here are three more parts you asked for:**

**1- The prank Sally and Anderson pulled on John and Sherlock. (Chaoticmom, Guest, Lucy36)**

**2- John and Sherlock's revenge on Sally (Guest, Lucy36, Motaki, Ennui Enigma) and **

**3-How they did it and what was Anderson's reaction. Enjoy!**

**For some strange reason the word count on the Fan fiction document is a few words less than that on my Word document... **

**I don't own BBC Sherlock's character's, just the pranks! ;) **

* * *

John and Sherlock looked in the room were the body was. This was a rather bizarre crime scene. The victim was seated on a chair, placed in the center of the room. If it wasn't for the fact that the body was covered in blood, they would have assumed the man was taking a nap in the chair. They put on their Latex gloves on. Just at that moment Sherlock's phone chimed with the arrival of a text. He nodded to John, so John approached the body.

The atmosphere was somewhat eerie, sunlight flitted through the blinds and hit the dust floating in the air at odd angles. John could see some shimmering lines around the body. As he got closer the smell of stale blood assaulted his nostrils.

John stopped just a few steps away from the victim; he could have sworn that he saw the right hand had twitched. He took another step towards it, and suddenly both of the victim's arms shot out towards him. John started violently and took a step back. Sherlock rushed towards them and as he approached, the head of the monstrosity detached from the neck and rolled off to the ground and rested near Sherlock's feet. Sherlock bent and picked it up, it was a dummy. John was resisting the urge to barf.

* * *

"Anderson orchestrated the whole affair, the idiot didn't consider fastening the head so it wouldn't detach. He pulled the invisible strings from behind the equipment's table. Donovan's role was to direct us into the designated room in the house." Sherlock recounted

"Will you help us Molly?" John asked

"I've got the perfect contact for pranking Sally, consider it done!" Molly assured.

Sally Donovan was not a superstitious person, but seeing 13 black cats on her way to work was slightly unsettling her. The cold October wind was not helping matters either.

When she got to the station the receptionist officer handed her a package. He told her it had arrived a few minutes before. She opened it at her desk. On the box was a card that read "_Just to make sure your malice won't overflow or leak out_." She removed the lead of the box to reveal a thick black cauldron. Sally was not amused.

At the end of her shift Sally went to her locker to pick up her coat. After fiddling with the lock for a while she finally managed to open it. As soon as the door was opened a card slipped out. It read: "_To make your transportation in the London traffic easier!_" Sally stared at the object in front of her, a full length broom.

* * *

"Really boys, don't you have any manners? A gentleman never pranks a young lady!" Mrs. Hudson admonished John and Sherlock.

"Oh, please Mrs. Hudson. It isn't as if we put a toad on her seat or something of that kind."

"Sherlock's right, if we wanted to go hard on her we would have planted a bucket of water on the door and after it was dumped on her we would jump out and shout 'You're melting! You're melting!' this was rather private." John explained.

"Yes, we went easy on her because she had a smaller part in that tasteless prank Anderson pulled on us."

John smirked "His reaction to the brain was priceless! He was frozen for a few minutes staring at the brain, then he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and after that he slumped in his chair for a few hours!"

"Honestly, the things you boys come up with! Where did you find 13 identical black cats?"

"That was Molly's doing, she borrowed two black cats from the same friend she got Toby from and they took turns in placing them in Donovan's path." Sherlock explained.

"And the broom? Where did you get that?"

"Your broom closet, of course."

Mrs. Hudson was livid "You stole from my cleaning supplies?"

Sherlock backed a way "Not stole, borrowed!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are highly appreciated. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
